plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Pad (PvZH)
:For other versions, please refer to the Lily Pad (disambiguation) page. 225px |box title = Lily Pad |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Triassic |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = Fusion: A Plant played on this gets Amphibious. Conjure a Leafy card. |flavor text = When Neptuna's Triassic Invasion flooded Hollow Earth with vast new oceans, Plants quickly evolved to survive.}} Lily Pad is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its Fusion ability gives the plant played on it the Amphibious trait and Conjures a card. Its closest zombie counterpart is Killer Whale. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and general design, however it more closely resembles its Plants vs. Zombies 2 design. Its Fusion ability is a reference to its ability in the two aforementioned games, while its attacking animation is based on its idle animation from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: Fusion:' A Plant played on this gets Amphibious. Conjure a Leafy card. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description When Neptuna's Triassic Invasion flooded Hollow Earth with vast new oceans, Plants quickly evolved to survive. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Lily Pad is largely mediocre but still usable in less competitive circumstances. Its issues, to outline, are largely based around its investment value not being particularly worth it. Its stats are rather poor and it cannot defend itself, but it has the upside of being a 1 Amphibious '''plant. However, this makes it so that the player needs to spend at least 2 to place a plant in the water, and get a random card through Conjure that is likely not going to be very helpful to the player's main strategy. The final nail in the coffin for this card in competitive play though, is how redundant it is, existing a class where Amphibious defenses are already present, so it does not require the effort to set up your own janky incarnations of such. The only serious valid reasons to consider Lily Pad is with Leafy synergy, which has not been known to perform very well in competitive play with how limited it is. Most cards that would theoretically work well with Lily Pad come much later than this card should and at a point of the game where the amphibious lane unfortunately becomes pretty irrelevant. This card can likely survive on its own against some heroes, but classes like and have access to cards that have cards that deal pretty well with cards with Lily Pad's set of stats. and also have their own set of '''Amphibious '''cards to counter this immediately. So, you most likely would either find yourself using this on turn 1 (since you have a good chance your opponent won't be able to counter in the trick phase), or fusing it immediately with another card upon play. The type of cards you would want to play on a Lily Pad in the amphibious lane are very strong ones that will do well in the water. To outline some cards that are non-Amphibious relative to the class this card is native to, there are cards like Go-Nuts, Jelly Bean, and Shooting Starfruit that could be fused with this. Cards like the aforementioned ones are threats that generally spawn immediate attention from your opponent. Putting it in the water would be extremely advantageous in such a scenario since it's trickier to tackle amphibious threats, but still keep in mind that all the previously mentioned threats to Lily Pad also apply to anything you fuse into Lily Pad in the water. There are also cards from other classes that could suit Lily Pad well, which will be outlined in this set of bulletin points. *The class has access to cards that stat boost, utilize bonus attacks, and its own set of generally powerful cards. There are quite a few cards that would theoretically work well with Lily Pad, with the most notable ones being Bananasaurus Rex and Apotatosaurus. Both cards are by design meant to deal lots of damage and each have a threatening trait, and the amphibious lane is a good fit for such, these cards existing mostly unopposed to most amphibious threats. They also both have the Dino-Roar ability, which Lily Pad's ability to conjure come to use with them too. And unless the card in question is Shamrocket, the '''Conjured '''Leafy card could theoretically also work with the abilities of Typical Beanstalk or Savage Spinach. *The class has many type of plant cards that would work better with Lily Pad than most other classes. Lily Pad by design wants to be combo'd with something else as quickly as possible. While this class has its own set of devastating, expensive cards that are designed to finish the game that would theoretically work good with it, the main highlight of cards for this would really would be cheaper, and namely Anti-Hero plants like Poison Ivy(or possibly Poison Oak) mainly due to their hero-damaging capabilities. They could go largely unopposed in the water depending on your opponent's classes. It's also recommended not to use Veloci-Radish Hunter, or Shroom for Two with Lily Pad because of their card-generating abilities not functioning properly due to the card they make not being considered amphibious, therefore not being played in the amphibious lane. This isn't the case for Pair of Pears, however. *This card probably doesn't work very well in the class, due to the fact Solar's main set of strategies mostly focus on taking control of the game than taking advantage of early game damage. And whenever it does, it uses Strikethrough, which is somewhat redundant to Lily Pad's advantage. However, it would theoretically work well with cheaper sun producing plants, by giving them a lane with assumed protection, but it's insignificant due to most cards just being able to harm Sun producing plants in general. And it's already rule of thumb and easier to protect Sun producing plants with other plant cards (if they have '''Team-up). Cards like Heartichoke and Aloesaurus could theoretically also work off of this well, but it's questionable how relevant such a play would be considering how much these cards cost and where they appear in a game. *The class is also another class where Lily Pad might not work very well in, due to the class already having a wealth of Amphibious '''cards to work with. However, cards that deal good damage like Tough Beets are theoretically a good candidate to fuse with, as well as Tricarrotops and other non-'''Amphibious Bullseye cards to take advantage of the trait's ability. Against While you can't directly counter Lily Pad's abilities, the card itself is rather defenseless ignoring its amphibious trait. Very common and basic Tricks that destroy small plants between and (Those common tricks namely being ones like Bungee Plumber and Rolling Stone) take care of it very easily. Also, and have their own set of Amphibious '''defenses which can vary quality-wise against Lily Pad and what it's capable of, but is considered a suited counter. Just keep in mind that its usage, though, is mostly to be instantly fused with. So most of the time, the player will not be dealing with Lily Pad itself. But in the few occurrences that Lily Pad appears by itself, just keep the former information in mind. Gallery LilyPadStat.jpg|Lily Pad's statistics LilypadH.gif|Lily Pad's idle animation LilyPadCard.jpg|Lily Pad's card LilyPadUnlocked.jpg|Lily Pad unlocked LilyPadGrayedCard.jpg|Lily Pad's grayed out card Lily Pad 1.png|Lily Pad's textures (1) Lily Pad 2.png|Lily Pad's textures (2) Lily Pad Springboard.png|HD '''Fused Lily Pad lilypadHeroes.png|HD Lily Pad lilypadattacks.png|Lily Pad attacking Ariel.png|Lily Pad destroyed Lily Pad Fusion + Cornucopia Ability.gif|Lily Pad activating its Fusion ability (animated) Screenshot 2018-04-03-14-35-27-1.png|Lily Pad Fused LilyPadShield.jpg|Lily Pad shielded Screenshot 2018-04-03-14-34-32-1.png|Lily Pad with the Double Strike trait embiggenthatlilypad.png|Embiggen being played on Lily Pad NibbleAPad.jpg|Nibble being played on Lily Pad Trivia *It shares many similarities with Pumpkin Shell. **It shares the same animations with Pumpkin Shell. **It has the same rarity with Pumpkin Shell. **It is obtained from the same set with Pumpkin Shell. *When Fusing a plant with Lily Pad, one can hear the sound Galacta-Cactus uses when activating its ability. *Its dying animation slightly resembles one of its idle animation in its Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart. See also *Killer Whale Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Smarty cards Category:Fusion cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Plants Category:Conjuring cards Category:Aquatic plants